Holiday Cheers
by KatBlue
Summary: Another short one hit wonder with a pairing not many would prefer to read about, but come on, hasn’t everyone wondered sometimes the relationship with a certain Slayer and certain British man? AU, of course. I’m too cruel. Do enjoy the fic.


Holiday Cheer. Another short one hit wonder with a pairing not many would prefer to read about, but come on, hasn't everyone wondered sometimes the relationship with a certain Slayer and certain British man? AU, of course. I'm too cruel. Do enjoy the fic.

Buffy Summers had an interesting Christmas Eve one year and she will never forget it. She decided to go to her friend's party and found herself with the most intriguing British man she has ever laid her eyes on. He seemed to be much older than she, but a very ruggedly handsome man.

It took no time for the man to notice Buffy. Any man alive would notice Buffy since she was wearing a red dress just above her knees, with a pair of high heels. Buffy smiles at the older man, until she was interrupted by her friend Jenny.

"I'm so glad you made it, Buffy," said Jenny. "Come with me, I'll introduce you to everybody." She pulled Buffy away and into another room, where there were many other guests. There was a man at the piano playing Christmas songs and a young woman sits on his lap, she smiled as he tries to sing in a Tom Jones voice.

"That's Wesley and his wife Winifred," said Jenny. "We all call her Fred. The couple next to them is Angel and Cordelia, recently engaged. Over on the left side are the single guys. William, Connor, Xander, Andrew, and Riley. Keep an eye on them if you like." Jenny then pulled Buffy over to another room. "Here are the single girls. Keep an eye on them, too. That's Tara, Dawn, Katie, Anya, and Faith."

"Jenny, we're out of bean dip," called someone.

"Alright," said Jenny. "Just make yourself at home." Jenny headed off into the kitchen. Buffy then returns to the room where she had seen the older man who was checking her out, but when she returned he was no where to be found. She then wandered around the house looking for him. Then one of the single guys makes an appearance. He was British and moves pretty fast as he takes her by the hand and leads her to the terrace outside.

"What's your name, love?" asked the man.

"Buffy," replied Buffy as they walked over to a bench.

"That's new to me." He gives her a smile. "I always meet girls with names like Katherine or Isabella. Royalties pretty much."

"I'm no princess."

"I can see that." Buffy crosses her legs and her dress rises up a bit, exposing her thigh for the man to see.

"What's your name?"

"William. I prefer to be called Spike."

"It suits you. Are you from England?"

"Yes, as is my father. We moved here about a year ago."

"Oh, do you like it here?"

"It's not England and I'm pretty glad that it isn't."

"I'm guessing that is a yes." Spike smiled at her and then he takes her hand.

"It's a beautiful night out." Spike passed his finger down Buffy's bare arm. She watched his hand go down.

"It's cold." Their eyes meet.

"Wanna head inside?"

"Sure." The two walk back into the party, then Spike leads her to an empty room. "What are we doing here?"

"Having a party of our own." Spike pulled out a pack of beer from a closet in the room. Buffy was surprised that he knew that the beer was there, but she knew that he had it planned from the instant he set eyes on her.

"I'm not much of a drinker."

"It's light. Just have half of one." Buffy agreed and takes the beer.

"So, how do you know Jenny…?" Spike grabbed the beer from her hand and puts it down and then he gets really close to her.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase, love?"

"Okay," said Buffy and she dropped her hand down his chest all the way to his pants. A couple minutes later, Buffy exits the room with a smile. "Good thing that the music was loud or people would have actually been worried."

Spike, in a lot of pain exited the room grabbing his manly parts and headed to the kitchen for some ice. There he met a girl, who licked her lips at the sight of him. He looked at her and he read her mind. She then grabbed his other hand and led him into the same room he had come out of.

Back in the main room, Buffy was still searching for the man she had seen earlier. She could not find him, so she went to the beverage table to get something drink. There she meets another guy, with dark hair and carrying two cups of punch.

"Hi," he said when Buffy took a cup to get some punch.

"Is that for someone?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for the right moment."  
"Right moment for what?" Buffy turns to him with her cup of punch.

"To go over to that girl with the blonde highlights over there and talk to her."

"Oh. She's pretty." Buffy took a sip of her drink. "Better hurry before one of the other single guys gets her. Especially a bleached blonde guy."

"Okay, thanks for the warning."

"No problem." Buffy smiled as the man headed over to the girl he had mentioned and gives her the punch. She smiled and thanked him and then they headed off to another room. Buffy then looked around and began to see the other single men and women getting together. She took a sip of her punch and started to walk around saying hi to people she knew, but never finding that man she saw when she had arrived.

Half an hour later, Buffy headed for the ladies room, but it was occupied. She needed to go badly, so she decided to go upstairs and find a bathroom there. As she came up the steps of the house, she opened the first door she saw next to the stairs. It was not a bathroom, but it was occupied by two very cozy guests on the bed. Buffy closed the door quickly and moved on to the next door.

When she opened the next door, she found that it was the master suite of the house. It was beautiful. There was a fireplace and a balcony window and to Buffy's good fortune a bathroom. She quickly headed to the bathroom door, but a voice stopped her.

"Hello there," said the voice. Buffy stopped and turned around. There was no one behind her, but when she looked near the fireplace where there were two chairs, she saw the man she had been looking for sitting in one of the chairs with a book in his hand and eyeglasses in the other.

"I didn't know that there was anyone in here," said Buffy as she started to walk back to the door. "I was just looking for a bathroom. I'm sorry."

"It's no bother." The man stood up. "Please by all means use it." Buffy smiled at the man and headed over to the bathroom. In less than two minutes, she was finished and exited the bathroom. She stared at the man, who sat by the fireplace once again to read his book. The man then looked at her and smiled at the fact that she hadn't left the room.

"I better go," said Buffy as she walked slowly to the door. The man quickly stood up and put his book down.

"Wait please," said the man. "Don't go." Buffy with her hand on the doorknob smiled and turned around. "Keep me company, my dear."

"Why not?" said Buffy shrugging as she went over to where the man was standing. They both sat down on the floor and the man grabbed a blanket he had next to his chair. He wrapped it around him.

"Are you cold?" Buffy moved closer to the man and he wrapped the blanket around her.

"The fire is so beautiful." Buffy begins to take off her shoes to make herself more comfortable. She looked at the fire glistening and then at the man, who was starring at her mesmerized by something amazing about her. He had beautiful blue eyes like the heavens skies, dark brown hair with a tint of ashy grey colors all around his hair, which looked more like highlights with the fire's glow.

"What's your name?"

"Buffy." She lowered her head. "I know, it's new to you."

"No, I knew someone named Buffy."

"Really?"

"Well, not exactly someone. She was a dog."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm sorry." The man smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Just call me Giles. Everyone does."

"That name sounds familiar."

"So, what are you doing here at this party on Christmas Eve?"

"A friend invited me. I don't really have much of a family, so friends are the closest thing."

"Yes, that's true." Giles stared at Buffy once again. He just loved the way her hair was cut. It's a short do' up to her chin and her neck is completely bare, except for a necklace she wore. Her green eyes were equally mesmerizing as well as they glistened from the light of the fire.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Friend invitation, too. I'm a long way from home. Everyone is back in England. This is my first Christmas here in the states."

"Oh, really? How is it going so far?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Buffy laughed a little. Giles then begins to move closer to Buffy and she followed his lead. She stopped just a few inches away and removed his glasses. Buffy put them on the chair that was nearest to her and the two continue their descent to each other's lips. Giles wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. He then started to kiss her down her neck and unzip her dress from the back. She helped and pulled the dress off. She wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Wanna move this to the bed?" asked Giles looking at her.

"No, right here is fine." She began unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off him. The she grabbed him by his head and kissed him, hard and long. Giles then pulled her up and lays her on the floor. He took a long look at her in her bra and underwear and then started to attack her neck again. Her hands then went down to his pants and she began to unzip them. He helped by pulling his pants off.

Soon the two were in a world of their own as Buffy feels him inside of her. She began to moan and it was lucky for them that the party was rowdy and no one from downstairs or in any other rooms could hear them. Buffy closed her eyes and just enjoyed the sensations going through her whole body. Giles then reached her lips again and began massaging his tongue with hers.

A while later, he removed himself from her and the two lay there watching the ceiling like if something interesting was happening up there. They both were out of breath and especially Giles, who was much older than Buffy and could have the most probability to have a heart attack after doing such strenuous activities.

"That was good," said Buffy nodding her head, but still watching the ceiling.

"You're welcome," Giles replied with a smile on his face. He put both his hands under his head and continued to look up at the ceiling. Buffy then moved her eyes toward the window and saw that it was snowing outside. She sat up and so did Giles. He then started to pull his pants back on and stood up to grab his shirt on the other chair. Buffy then stood up with the blanket wrapped around her.

"I can't believe this." Buffy walked over to the French doors and opened them. Giles walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Giles started to smell her hair. Buffy closed her eyes and raised her left hand up to his face. "It's a perfect night." Buffy smiles as Giles began kissing her hand. Her other hand grabbed his hands which were wrapped around her waist. She then noticed a ring on his ring finger then she turned to face him with a serious face. He looked down and realized what she was referring to.

"Are you married?"

"Yes and no."

"Can you vagued that up from me."

"I was married for 18 years and she died last year. That was the reason why I left England."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know. Its been hard. I couldn't bare taking the ring off."

"I feel so bad." Buffy turned away from him.

He turned her around to face him, pulled her closer to him, raised her hand up and then lowered them onto his shoulders. Giles held her tight, trying to keep the blanket she had on from slipping off. He then lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Wanna go at it again?" said Buffy with a smirk. Giles walked backwards and smiled at her. "You think you can handle me?"

"Oh, yeah," replied Giles as he pushed the balcony doors closed and headed over to the king size bed on the other side of the room.

Back at the party, Jenny was searching for Buffy everywhere. She saw that all the single men had girls at their sides, but Buffy wasn't one of them. Jenny walked through all the rooms downstairs, but Buffy was nowhere in sight.

"Where could that girl be?" asked Jenny to herself as she passed by the stairwell. She then opened the door near the kitchen and found William with one of the single girls, named Tara. Jenny glared at William as he removed himself off Tara. He zipped his pants up as Tara pushed her dress down and gets off the desk. Jenny nodded her head. "If your father could see this."

About a half hour later, the two were on a very messy king size bed breathing heavily and finding incredibly interesting the ceiling once more.

"I think it's the cold weather," said Buffy. "I'm sure you're accustomed to cold weather living in England." Buffy turned around to look at Giles.

"That I am," replied Giles pulling his boxers up and getting off the bed. "But I should say that it is probably because you wanted to be warm on this cold day…night…whatever." Buffy sat up and watched Giles head over to a wooden cabinet, which he opened and took a bottle of champagne out. From another cabinet, he took out two glasses and then walked back over to the bed.

"You wear boxers?"

"Yes, I'm modern."

"Very hip." Giles climbed back on the bed and Buffy moved closer to him. "I think they're cute." Giles pops the bottle open and the cork went flying. The champagne spilled a little on the bed, but Buffy was able to grab the glasses and stop the leak. Giles put the bottle on the nightstand.

"Well, what shall we drink to?"

"To nights like these. May there be plenty more in the near future and in the new year."

"Sounds good to me. Cheers." They cling their glasses and drank up.

Another half hour later, the two were both dressed and they had noticed that the party was dying out downstairs. They had finished the bottle and Giles hid the empty bottle in the cabinet, where he found it. He led Buffy over to the door as she put on her shoes.

"So, what's the next party you'll be attending?" Buffy smiled and Giles laughed.

"Maybe we can go to your place."

"Sounds like a plan." Buffy leaned in and up and kissed him once more. She licked her lips and then walked out of the room. Giles watched her go down the steps.

Buffy then finds Jenny as she arrived at the bottom of the staircase.

"Where have you been?" asked Jenny. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was just upstairs," said Buffy. "I had a great time Jenny. Merry Christmas. Bye." Buffy headed over to the door and grabbed her coat.

The house was empty by now and Jenny cleaned up everything. After she turned off all the lights, she headed upstairs. She entered the master bedroom that Buffy was in and headed straight for the bathroom. In a couple minutes, she had a soothing hot shower and was dressed for bed. She pulled the covers down and lay on the bed.

"So, honey, did you enjoy the party?" asked Jenny to the man sitting on the bed.

"Yes, indeed I did," replied the man who was British. "Although I got a little restless, so I decided to stay up here and read a book."

"You and your old books." Jenny leaned over and kissed her husband on the lips. "Goodnight, Giles."

"Goodnight." Giles had a smile on his face as he continued reading his book. Jenny grabbed the covers and smelled something strange. "Honey, is that champagne I smell?" Giles stayed silent.

When Buffy got home, she knew that a night like the one she had tonight would never repeat itself. It was too perfect like if something wasn't right about it. She never thought about it again and never forgot it. As the old saying says, one gets better with age. It's a fact, some of the times. To Buffy, Giles was a story that she will treasure forever.

The End.

I couldn't help it. It's all soap operaish. LOL. Reviews are accepted, welcomed and recommended.


End file.
